


how to make your husband's heart swell

by fumate



Series: kasih raya [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, boom bish it's not valentine till i write these two emo boys, in which everything is the same except peterick is real, modified canon, this is fluff i promise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete dan patrick berbalas kasih lewat caranya masing-masing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fall Out Boy punya keluarga masing-masing bukan punya saya ~~sobs~~. Karya ini 100% bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.

 

> untuk suamiku terkasih,
> 
> patrick stump.

 

halo, sayang. selamat hari kasih sayang. kupikir perayaan saja sudah terlalu monoton bagi kita berdua, jadi kuberikan album ini padamu. isinya hanya ocehan tidak jelasku. seperti livejournal lamaku, tapi yang ini bisa dipegang dan dielus-elus.

 

[ 14/2/2004 ]

ini kencan pertama kita, rick. apa kau ingat? aku masih ingat. kita baru jadian sekitar seminggu dan aku masih sedikit menyesali mantan pacar terakhirku (kautahu siapa). semuanya lebih sederhana waktu itu. kau dan aku masihlah pete dan patrick. dua orang. muda dan menerjang angin, melawan dunia dengan bodohnya. muda dan biasa. tidak ada wartawan dan paparazzi di antara kita. well, tidak sebanyak ini.

temperamen kita berdua jauh lebih buruk daripada kita yang sekarang, tapi semuanya tetap lebih mudah. tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?

 

  

 

[ 14/2/2005 ]

kalau mau jujur, trick, aku di waktu itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kita bisa bertahan lama. kupikir hubungan kita cuma kekasih sekejap mata saja seperti pacar-pacarku yang lama. (tapi tentu saja kau bukan mereka, dan tentu saja hubungannya tidak akan sama sepertiku dengan mereka.) orang-orang mulai mengenal kita sebagai pete&patrick. petedanpatrick. satu kesatuan. mungkin dunia memang bisa meramal kadang-kadang.

hari ini 12 tahun yang lalu kita sedang berjalan menelusuri kota, diikuti satu kru wartawan yang penasaran dengan band kecil kita. kupikir videonya masih ada di youtube. tontonlah—tonton supaya kau juga merasakan nostalgia yang sama denganku. kita terlihat seperti... entahlah. mabuk cinta dan malu-malu, sepertinya.

 ~~aku masih merasa bersalah tentang insidenku di tahun ini.~~ maaf.

rambutmu masih panjang. aku suka. ingat sekali kalau wanginya mirip perpaduan ceri manis dan mentol. hei, kalau kau tumbuhkan lagi rambutmu sepanjang itu aku akan memakai eyelinerku lagi. para penggemar akan _menangis_ , trick, hahaha. kautahu itu. tapi serius. aku kangen rambut panjangmu.

foto yang kedua bukan dari hari valentine. itu dari salah satu interview kita, tapi aku suka fotonya, jadi kutempelkan. kita masih muda dan nampak seperti orangtua yang berbahagia. apa kau mau punya anak denganku, sophomore stump?

 

    

 

[ 14/2/2006 ]

lihatlah betapa anehnya kita berdua. kau sering mengejekku tapi kau sendiri pun tidak kalah konyol. apa benda hijau yang kaupakai di kepalamu itu? ulat bulu super-besar? venosaur?

aku aneh, kau konyol. 11 tahun lalu kita rusuh bersama di banyak tempat, tidak sadar kalau hari itu hari valentine. aku aneh dan kau konyol. jodoh memang tidak akan ke mana-mana, rickster. (pada akhirnya kita akan selalu kembali ke satu sama lain.)

 

 

[ 14/2/2007 ]

10 tahun lalu. kita menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar jalan-jalan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. ini tahun penting, trick, ini tahun penting. kita mulai disorot di mana-mana dan kau tidak mau hubungan kita diketahui publik (sekalipun kamu sudah lihat sendiri para penggemar nyatanya banyak yang sudah menduga). kau bilang kau hanya tidak siap dan bukannya takut. aku tetap menganggapnya sebagai takut. kita tumbuh bersama dan mengalami banyak argumen, bertengkar di sana-sini hampir setiap hari, tapi di penghujung malam akur lagi. kita bersembunyi. berkasih dalam sepi. aku stres tidak bisa memamerkanmu di depan orang. ini tahun yang campur aduk; tapi bukan yang terburuk. bukan.

 

 

[ 14/2/2008 ]

sekarang kita adalah pete&patrick. tidak terpisah. bak pantai dengan pasir. orang-orang kepalang hapal; oh, itu pete, maka patrick ada di sekitar sini pula. kita sedekat itu. hari ini 9 tahun yang lalu, kita masih bermain rahasia dengan dunia, saling beradu siapa yang lebih baik; si penyembunyi atau si pembongkar. hari ini 9 tahun yang lalu, kencan kita sederhana sebab kautakut akan ketahuan. aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau takut karena kita berdua selalu lantang menyatakan perlawanan terhadap diskriminasi terhadap apapun, termasuk orientasi seksual. kamu terus berkata kalau kamu belum siap. aku tidak mengerti. kudesak agar kau mau membuka diri, agar aku tak perlu lagi merasa bersalah karena telah berjingkat-jingkat dari moncong kamera paparazzi kurang ajar. kamu baru menyerah empat bulan kemudian.

hari ini 9 tahun yang lalu, kasih sayang kita dirayakan lewat debat tersembunyi.

 

 

[ 14/2/2009 ]

hari ini 8 tahun yang lalu faktanya lebih buruk daripada hari ini 9 tahun yang lalu. atau mungkin, 8 tahun yang lalu lebih buruk dari 9 tahun yang lalu. kita sudah mengaku di depan publik, tidak lagi bermain petak umpet, dan masyarakat sudah semangat berseru-seru _petedanpatrick patrickdanpete petepatrick patrickpete_ , memuja individu baru dibandingkan dua orang sebagaimana dulu. kita telah dikenal sebagai sebuah entitas, bukan dua, tapi kemudian kita berpisah jalan di tahun yang sama. ironi, bukan? mungkin kita cuma kembar siam yang tidak betah selalu menempeli yang lain. mungkin kita bukan seorang sinting dengan alter ego. mungkin, mungkin, mungkin kita hanya berpura-pura menjadi petedanpatrick serta patrickdanpete kala sesungguhnya kita tidak lebih dari pete wentz dan patrick stump.

hari ini 8 tahun yang lalu, kita berdebat lagi, lebih hebat, lebih panas. selanjutnya yang aku tahu adalah fall out boy sudah mati.

 

 

[ 14/2/2010 ]

aku tidak ingat apa-apa dari tahun ini. aku tidak ingat apa-apa. apa kau ingat apa-apa? kudengar banyak berita tentangmu, patrick, tapi kuabaikan semua. berusaha, setidaknya. aku berusaha menghindari televisi yang memuat gosip patrick stump dan koran yang memajang foto patrick stump dan dunia yang mengandung patrick stump. kita sudah tidak bersama. menulis lirik tidak lagi berguna sejak aku tidak bisa menjahitnya dengan melodi-melodi penyenang telinga seperti yang selalu kaulakukan. kutemukan fakta kalau kau ternyata lebih susah dilupakan dibanding siapapun yang pernah kukenal.

(belakangan, aku mengetahui kalau kita memang tidak dimaksudkan untuk saling melupakan, untuk saling menjatuhkan, untuk saling berjauhan.)

 

 

  

 

[ 14/2/2011 ]

ternyata judi hidup itu lebih sulit diprediksi dari datangnya kiamat. aku menyapamu lagi, dan kau membalasku, dan kita membangun fondasi baru untuk hubungan lama kita. kamu sudah banyak berubah, ya, benar; patrickku dari masa lampau bukanlah patrick yang kulihat ini. patrickku dari masa lampau lebih manis dan temperamental dan pemalu, sementara patrick yang ini senang menggoda, percaya diri dan dewasa. betapa waktu berkuasa atas manusia.

pada hari kasih sayang 6 tahun lalu, aku memelajarimu yang baru dan jatuh cinta sama kerasnya ketika aku jatuh untukmu 13 tahun yang lalu.

 

 

 

[ 14/2/2012 ]

orang heboh bercerita akhir dunia yang akan datang; kita heboh merencanakan pernikahan yang baru terlaksana 4 bulan setelahnya.

 

 

 

[ 14/2/2013 ]

sejujurnya aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik; fall out boy telah kembali atau kita tampil bersama lagi, kini terikat cincin di jari. kuputuskan keduanya sama baiknya.

 

 

 

[ 14/2/2014 ]

kamu bilang ini cuma liburan biasa, sama seperti yang kita lakukan di valentine 2007. bagiku ini adalah bulan madu sesi dua.

 

 

 

[ 14/2/2015 ]

ellen mengundang kita ke acara bincangnya. kau setuju. jauh sebelum kita berangkat dan menghabiskan hari kasih sayang dengan bercanda tawa bersama audiens di studio, aku sudah menyayangimu lebih dahulu—ketika aku bangun tidur dan mendapati sosokmu di sampingku, ketika kuberikan kecupan selamat pagi sambil bermalas-malasan.

  


[ 14/2/2017 ]

kau sedang membaca ini. apa kau punya sesuatu untukku? kuharap itu kencan. tolong katakan kau punya kencan denganku.

  


xoxo,

peterpanmu.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying why so cute u two


End file.
